vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Aya Al-Rashid
Aya Al-Rashid ist ein Charakter, der in der dritten Staffel von The Originals vorkommt. Sie wird in Schachmatt von Hayley getötet. Geschichte Sie wurde vor ca. 900 Jahren von Elijah Mikaelson verwandelt und schloss sich seinen Strix an. Sie lernte sich gut kennen in den folgenden Jahren und wurden vielleicht Liebhaber. Doch wegen Mikael musste Elijah fliehen. Er bat Aya, mit ihm zu fliehen, doch sie lehnte ab. Da Mikael viele der Strix umbrachte, nahm Elijah an, dass auch Aya unter den Opfern wäre, weshalb er nicht mehr zu den Strix zurückkehrte. Gemeinsam mit Tristan de Martel machte Aya aus den Strix das, was sie im 21. Jahrhunderte waren. Sie wurde Tristans Co-Anführerin und wurde von Mohinder im Kampf trainiert, was sie zu einer fähigen Kämpferin machte. The Originals Um das Leben aller Strix-Mitglieder zu schützen, begeben sich Aya und die anderen umgehend nach New Orleans, als sie von der Prophezeiung erfahren, dass die Urvampire sterben werden. Da ihr Leben durch die Verwandlung direkt mit dem von Elijah Mikaelson verknüpft ist, plant sie mit Tristan de Martel Elijah und seine Geschwister an einen Ort zu verbannen, an dem sie niemand erreichen und somit auch nicht töten kann. thumb|left|250px Während Marcel Gerard eine Besprechung mit mehreren seiner untergebenen Vampire hat, taucht plötzlich Aya auf und verlangt mit ihm zu sprechen. Als er sie rauswerfen möchte, schafft es Aya ohne weiteres, alle Vampire zu besiegen. Nur bei Marcel hält sie inne, da ihr sein Kampfgeist gefällt. Sie entscheidet sich, ihn ins Strix-Quartier mitzunehmen. Dort angekommen bietet Aya Marcel an, dass er sich den Strix anschließen solle, um durch sie wieder die Kontrolle über New Orleans zu erlangen. Aber bevor Marcel antworten kann, erscheint Elijah und greift Aya an, als die sich weigert, ihm zu sagen, was sie in der Stadt will. Im letzten Moment kann sie von Tristan gerettet werden, der dazwischen geht. Einige Zeit später wird Aya zusammen mit anderen Mitgliedern der Strix ausgesandt, um Rebekah Mikaelson aufzuspüren, die im Ausland nach einem Zauberspruch sucht, mit dem sie Kol Mikaelson retten kann. Nachdem sie Rebekah in Marokko gefunden haben, schafft Aya es Rebekah umzubringen, die sich gerade in Eva Sinclairs Körper befindet. Daher wacht Rebekah in ihrem ursprünglichen Körper wieder auf und versucht sich ihren Weg freizukämpfen. Gerade, als nur noch Aya übrig geblieben ist, bekommt diese Hilfe von einer ortsansässigen Hexe, die Rebekah verhext, wodurch es Aya möglich ist, sie zu pfählen. Trotzdem kann Aya Rebekahs Körper nicht in New Orleans abliefern, da der Sarg vorher von Aurora de Martels Anhängern gestohlen wird. Als Tristan von den Mikaelsons gefangen genommen wird, verlangt Aya von Marcel, der inzwischen bei den Strix aufgenommen wurde, dass er ihr hilft gegen die Urvampire vorzugehen. Marcel soll Elijah mit einem verfluchten Pfahl unschädlich machen, um so seine Loyalität zu den Strix unter Beweis zu stellen. Während Marcel mit Elijah beschäftigt ist, schleicht sich Aya ins Haus der Mikaelsons, sticht auf Freya Mikaelson ein und befreit Tristan. Der wurde von Hayley Marshall gebissen, kann jedoch durch Klaus Mikaelsons Blut, das Marcel von seiner Mission mitgebracht hat, gerettet werden. Wirklich trauen kann Aya ihm aber immer noch nicht, sie erlaubt Marcel jedoch, mit ihnen mitzukommen. Wenig später gelingt es den Mikaelsons, Tristan mit dem Serratura einzusperren, das ursprünglich für die Urvampire gedacht war. Während Tristan noch von den Strix verlangt zu kämpfen, schreitet Elijah ein und macht ihnen klar, dass sie alle sterben würden, wenn sie gegen seine Familie vorgingen. Aya entschließt sich, für die Strix zu sprechen, nimmt Elijahs Warnung ernst und verabschiedet sich von Tristan. Aya hat nun die Führung über die Strix übernommen und überredet gleich Davina Claire, dem Hexenzirkel der Strix beizutreten, indem sie behauptet, einen Weg zu kennen, mit dem sie Kol zurückbekommen kann. Doch lange kann Aya ihre neue Position nicht genießen, denn schon taucht Elijah mit einer alten Kodex-Rolle der Strix auf und verlangt, ihr Oberhaupt zu werden. Da Aya diese Gesetze aber mit ihm gemeinsam ausgearbeitet hat, findet sie einen Schlupfwinkel und fordert Elijah kurzerhand zu einem Duell heraus. Der Gewinner darf die Strix anführen. Während des Kampfes nutzt Aya die Gunst der Stunde und hält Elijah seine Fehler aus der Vergangenheit vor. Nachdem er sie damals verwandelt hatte, haben die beiden die Organisation der Strix gegründet. Doch als plötzlich Mikael auftauchte, ist Elijah mit seiner Familie geflohen und hat die Strix, und damit auch Aya, mit der er zu der Zeit ein Verhältnis hatte, zurückgelassen, womit sie Mikaels Zorn ausgeliefert waren. Nur dank Tristans Einschreiten konnte die Organisation gerettet werden. Während die beiden mit dem Duell beschäftigt sind, schafft es Marcel, die Schriftrolle an sich zu reißen und sich damit die Führung über die Strix sichern. Aya schließt sich daraufhin Marcel an und macht ihm später ein verlockendes Angebot. Mit Davinas Hilfe ergibt sich die Möglichkeit, sich von Urvampiren zu befreien und damit die Blutlinienverbindung zu kappen. Gemeinsam könnten sie die Strix in die Freiheit führen. Dieses Vorhaben wird auch gleich in die Tat umgesetzt, aber für den richtigen Zauberspruch benötigt Davina die Hilfe von Kol, der als einziger das Wissen seiner Mutter Esther hat. Widerwillig erlaubt Aya es ihr, ihn mit einer Hand des Ruhmes aus der Zwischenwelt zu holen, warnt sie jedoch davor, dass sie Kol gleich wieder zurückschicken wird, wenn er ihnen nicht hilft. Durch eine Verbindung zum Hexenzirkel kann sie das Gespräch zwischen Davina und Kol mit anhören und erfährt so, dass es zur Vervollständigung des Trenn-Spruches nur noch eine Zutat braucht: Das Herz von einem ungebundenen Vampir - Hayley. Aya schickt daraufhin gleich einige von den Strix aus, um Hayleys Herz zu holen, doch die Hexen können aufgehalten werden. Nun ist es an Aya selbst, sich um die Sache zu kümmern, doch bevor sie Hayley angreifen kann, geht Marcel dazwischen. Der möchte zwar ebenfalls die Blutlinienverbindung trennen, ist sich aber sicher, dass Hayley zu töten nur die Rache der Mikaelsons nach sich zieht und sie so nie ihr Ziel erreichen. Schließlich lässt sich Aya dazu überreden, dass er ihr eine andere Lösung präsentiert. Tatsächlich schafft Marcel es, einen Schlupfwinkel im Zauberspruch zu finden und bringt Aya das Herz von Jackson, das durch die Hochzeitszeremonie mit Hayleys verbunden wurde. Er warnt Aya davor, noch einmal so unüberlegt zu handeln und erlangt dadurch ihren Respekt. Sie arbeiten nach wie vor auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hin, und das ist wichtiger als die Familie. Ganz nach diesem Motto trifft sich Aya mit Aurora, die es mit ihrer speziellen Waffe auf die Mikaelsons abgesehen hat und schlägt dieser eine Zusammenarbeit vor. Alle Zutaten für den Zauber, der die Blutlinien für immer trennen soll, sind beisammen und Aya schafft es mit ihrem Hexenzirkel, Elijah und Klaus zu entführen. Sie hat mit Hilfe der Hexen eine Fantasiewelt erstellt, in der die Brüder auf Aurora und Tristan treffen, die sie ablenken sollen, bis der Zauber durchgeführt werden konnte. Doch während der Zeremonie taucht plötzlich die Vampirjägerin Rayna Cruz auf, die von dem Rettungstrupp rund um Hayley, Marcel und Stefan Salvatore angelockt wurde. Die Strix und Aya können sich gegen Rayna zur Wehr setzen, aber genau diese Ablenkung haben Hayley und Marcel gebraucht, um mit Freyas Hilfe den Zauber zu unterbrechen und Elijah zu retten. Während so zwar also Klaus Blutlinienverbindung zerstört wurde, ist die von Elijah immer noch intakt. Als Aya und Elijah dann aufeinandertreffen, stellen sie klar, dass keiner dem anderen sein Verhalten verzeihen kann. Aya bittet Elijah daraufhin, sie mit dem Revolver mit den Weißeichen-Kugeln zu erschießen, da sie es nicht mehr aushalten kann, für immer an einen Mann gebunden zu sein, der sie im Stich gelassen hat. Elijah legt die Waffe an, bringt es dann aber nicht übers Herz, Aya umzubringen. Doch dann taucht plötzlich Hayley auf und tötet Aya ohne zu zögern als Rache für Jacksons Tod. Auftritte * erwähnt Trivia * Sie taucht in einer entferntetn Szene aus Asche zu Asche in der zweiten Staffel auf. * In einem Kampf mit Marcel sagt sie, dass sie 3 mal so alt sei wie er. * Sie benutzt gerne Gift, um ihre Feinde zu schwächen. * Sie kennt Rayna Cruz und wurde von ihrem Schwert markiert, doch bevor Rayna sie töten konnte, tat es Hayley. Galerie 10. A Ghost Along the Mississippi.jpg 3. I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans.jpg 11. Wild at Heart.jpg Aya2.jpg Aya 3.jpg I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans Marcel Josh Aya 1.jpg I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans Marcel Aya 2.jpg A Walk on the Wild Side Marcel Aya 1.jpg en: Aya Al-Rashid Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Elijahs Blutlinie